Gemma Craven
Gemma Craven is an Irish actress. Biography Born Rita Gabriel in Dublin, Ireland, she began working as a stage performer until being cast in the lead role in The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella. She appeared in Private Lives and also won an Olivier Award for her appearance in They're Playing Our Song. Craven appeared in a number of television series, notably as Joan Parker in Pennies from Heaven, as well as making guest appearances in Midsomer Murders, Robin of Sherwood and Father Ted. Singing Craven made early appearances in such stage musicals as Trelawny (in the role of Rose) and The Threepenny Opera before her star turn as Cinderella in The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella. She also appeared as Amalia Balash in the television film She Loves Me. Craven also appeared in a number of popular musicals, playing characters including Sonia Walsk in They're Playing Our Song, Ensign Nellie Forbush in South Pacific and Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast. Film The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella (1976) *Once I Was Loved (solo) *Suddenly It Happens (duet) *Secret Kingdom (duet) *He Danced With Me/She Danced With Me (duet) *Tell Him Anything (But Not That I Love Him)(solo) *I Can't Forget the Melody (solo) *Secret Kingdom (Reprise)(duet) She Loves Me (1978) *No More Candy (solo) *Three Letters (duet) *I Don't Know His Name (duet) *Will He Like Me? (solo) *Tango Tragique (contains solo lines) *Dear Friend (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *Ice Cream (solo) *Ice Cream (Reprise)(duet) Stage First Impressions (1971) *I'm Me *Have You Heard The News (Rumour) *As Long As There's A Mother *I Feel Sorry For The Girl (What a Day to Fall in Love)(contains solo lines) *A Simply Lovely Wedding Trelawny (1972) *Ever of Thee (duet) *Rules (solo) *Rules (Reprise) *It's Not the Same (solo) *Two Fools (duet) *Ever of Thee (Reprise)(duet) *Trelawny of the Wells (Reprise) The Threepenny Opera (1975) Side by Side by Sondheim (1977) Songbook (1979) They're Playing Our Song (1980) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (Reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *Just for Tonight (solo) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *I Still Believe in Love (solo) Song and Dance (1982) *Let Me Finish (solo) *So Much to do in New York (solo) *First Letter Home (solo) *English Girls (solo) *Capped Teeth and Ceaser Salad (solo) *You Made Me Think You Were in Love (solo) *Capped Teeth and Caesar Salad (Reprise)(solo) *It's Not the End of the World (If He's Younger)(solo) *Second Letter Home (solo) *The Last Man in My Life (solo) *Come Back With the Same Look In Your Eyes (solo) *Take That Look Off Your Face (solo) *Tell Me On a Sunday (solo) *Third Letter Home (solo) *I Love New York (solo) *Married Man (solo) *I'm Very You, You're Very Me (solo) *Let's Talk About You (solo) *Let Me Finish (Reprise)(solo) *Nothing Like You've Ever Known (solo) *Let Me Finish (Finale)(solo) South Pacific (1988) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Calamity Jane (1996) *The Deadwood Stage (contains solo lines) *Men (solo) *Careless with the Truth (contains solo lines) *I Can Do Without You (duet) *Windy City (contains solo lines) *A Woman's Touch (duet) *Secret Love (solo) The King and I (1996) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Beauty and the Beast (1999) *Home (reprise)(solo) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (solo) *Beauty and the Beast (reprise) Taboo (2002)(originated the role) *Talk Amongst Yourselves (solo) *Everything Taboo *Independent Woman (contains solo lines) *Bow Down Mister *Karma Chameleon Albums Dear Anyone (1978) Shortcomings *Have You Heard About Pandora? (contains solo lines) Gallery cravencinderella.jpg|'Cinderella' in The Slipper and the Rose: The Story of Cinderella. cravenamalia.jpg|'Amalia Balash' in She Loves Me. cravenshaw.jpg|'Sonia Walsk' and Vernon Gersch in They're Playing Our Song. emilecraven.jpg|'Emile de Becque' and Ensign Nellie Forbush in South Pacific. cravenpotts.jpg|'Mrs. Potts' in Beauty and the Beast. Craven, Gemma Craven, Gemma